


Cheryl's Ghoulie Gangbang

by stealthficcer



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Drugging, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: Malachai wants revenge after Cheryl shoot him with that arrow, so he has some of the Ghoulies kidnap her and bring her to him.At first he was just going to use her as leverage against the Serpents, maybe torture her a little bit, but the mouthier she gets, the more he wants to hurt her, and when he finds out she's dating another Serpent, he decides to have his way with her.Malachai strips Cheryl and rapes her infront of a bunch of cheering Ghoulies; rough and hard and without protection, coming inside her.Bonus points if he lets other Ghoulies have their way with her once he's done.Additional kinks that I'd like to see but aren't at all necessary: anal, watersports.





	Cheryl's Ghoulie Gangbang

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the Riverdale Kink Meme

Sitting on a low couch, his boots kicked up on a milk crate, Malachai downed the last of his drink. The old warehouse would make a decent backup headquarters someday, but for now, it was still a mess and not at all associated with The Ghoulies. 

Which made it perfect for what was about to happen. He would have preferred to do this at the Whyte Wyrm, but sacrifices had to be made on occasion.

Several other Ghoulies were milling around, talking, drinking, smoking. Penny Peabody had her laptop out and was tapping away at the keyboard, doing whatever the fuck she did.

The door swung open as Verne, Hoops and Dan entered, a squirming form bound and held between them. A slow smile slid across Malachai’s face when he saw the fall of red hair showing under the bag that covered the girl’s head.

“Well, well, good job, boys,” he said, looking the struggling girl over. Her face was still hidden, but he could see her stupid red Serpents jacket, bikini top and Daisy Dukes. Lots of alabaster skin was on display and her red high heels were still on her feet.

Pushing up off the couch, Malachai swaggered over to pull the hood off of Cheryl Blossom’s head. The girl blinked a few times then glared at him, trying to curse at him through a gag.

Feisty little bitch.

“Anyone see you grab her?” Malachai asked and Verne shook his head.

“Nah, she was alone,” Verne said, a smirk on his lips. “Dumb little cunt was strutting around like she owns the place.”

With a nod, Malachai pulled the gag out of Cheryl’s mouth. 

“You bastards are going to jail!” Cheryl immediately howled. “What the fuck do you…”

His hand lashed out, catching her face and cutting off her words. Grabbing her chin, he said, “God, you’re as stupid as you are annoying. Do you think I’d take the gag out if there was any chance anyone might hear you?”

Cheryl’s cheek was already turning red and she almost bared her teeth at him. “You’re definitely stupid enough to do that,” she sneered. “What the hell are you doing? I bet everyone knows I’m missing already!”

Malachai snorted. “Aw, were you on your way to a little snake meeting? Or a date, perhaps? You bending over for some little reptile?”

Her eye roll was rather epic. “No, but unlike you, I have people who care about me and will notice I’m gone!”

There was a rumble from the other Ghoulies, but he waved them off. “They may notice, but it won’t matter. I picked this place special for you. See, you put an arrow in my shoulder and I can’t let that go.”

The little bitch sniffed. “Maybe try being less of an asshole and I won’t have to shoot you again.”

“Such a mouth on you,” he snarled. “Bet your boyfriend has to fill it to get you to shut the fuck up. You’ve got the lips to suck dick.”

White teeth flashed between those red lips. “My girlfriend loves my mouth.”

“Girlfriend?” Malachai drawled and a few of the Ghoulies cackled and whistled. Smirking, he crowed, “Sounds like those dickless snakes can’t satisfy their women!”

“Fuck you!” Cheryl snarled, trying to kick him, but Malachai shifted so that her knees hit his outer thigh.

Moving quickly, Malachai tugged the ruby red cups of her bikini top aside, causing Cheryl’s perky, C-cup tits to spill out. Her eyes widened as she tensed, then began to thrash harder, desperate to escape. But that wasn’t going to happen. All it did was make those pretty tits bounce.

“You need a man’s cock to show you what you’re missing,” he said and revelled in the growing fear in her eyes. That was good.

To be honest, he hadn’t intended this when he’d ordered the boys to grab one of the Serpent bitches, but she’d pissed him off, so she was going to have to pay for that.

As Cheryl struggled, the Ghoulies pinned her down on a sturdy table. Pulling a switchblade from his pocket, Malachai smiled and ran the blade up her creamy thigh. When the blade touched her, the red head went still, afraid of being cut.

Cutting through denim was a pain, so he merely used the blade to pop the button and then dragged her little shorts down her legs. 

“Pig!” she shouted. “You’re going to pay for this, you fucking bastard!”

Laughter filled the room and he grabbed the sides of her lacy little red thong, tearing it off of her. 

“You like the taste of cunt, huh?” he asked, stuffing the scraps of fabric into Cheryl’s mouth to shut her up.

Hands wrenched Cheryl’s legs apart as she shouted sounds now muffled. Malachai licked his lips, looking down at the bald little cunt and neat pussy lips now revealed to him. “Dirty little whore,” he growled, slapping her cunt and making her squeal. before forcing two thick fingers roughly into her. “Damn, tight little cunt… but you’re so wet. Get off on the thought of a real man using you?”

Cheryl glared, trying to jerk her hips away from him, but really, where did she think she was going to go? The girl was shaking her head frantically, trying to spit out the shredded panties. She yelped when Penny decided she wanted in on things and slapped the girls plump tits.

“Fuck her, Malachai,” Penny said, eyes glittering as she pinched Cheryl’s nipples, tugging at the rosy buds. “Show her what happens to North Side Bitches who play at being hard.”

Though normally he wasn’t one for public sex, Malachai’s cock was aching as he pulled it out. Wide eyed, Cheryl squirmed on the table, but many hands gripped her limbs, bruising her pale skin.

“Do it! She wants it!!” Gunther, one of the other Ghoulies said, reaching down and slapping Cheryl’s cunt before gripping the neat little lips and pulling them apart. “Look at that needy little hole twitch!”

With Gunther holding Cheryl open like that, Malachai felt a throb of need in his loins and lined his cock up, pushing into her body. The tight muscles tried desperately to keep him out, but he forced his way past her resistance. 

The girl screamed into the gag, tears escaping her eyes, leaving mascara lines on her face as she threw her head back. She still squirmed and struggled, but some of the fight seemed to leave her as the true nature of her defeat sunk in.

“Fuck, so tight!” Malachai grunted, roughly shoving deeper into the slender girl. Her back arched and he could feel her muscles clenching desperately, trying to push him out. All it did was make it better for him.

“Guess your Serpent hasn’t worked up to fisting you,” Penny sneered at Cheryl, her fingers still twisting at the girl’s red nipples. The abused nubs looked raw and sore from the prolonged rough attention. “You’d think your whore mother would have taught you a trick or two.”

With a final, powerful thrust, Malachai found himself buried to the hilt inside the redhead. The girl shrieked into her gag, finally managing to spit out the shredded scraps of cloth. “Screw you!” she sobbed, head thrashing from side to side.

A smirk crossed Malachai’s featured as he began to roll his hips. “Oh, I plan to…”

* * *

When Cheryl had headed out to meet Toni earlier, she’d been in a great mood. Her mom had been busy with her job lately, so she hadn’t been around, school was going good and Toni was amazing. For the first time, she had friends she knew actually cared about her for her.

Then those bastard Ghoulies grabbed her and took her to one of the filthy warehouses on the shittiest part of the South Side. Really, could they be more cliche?

For some reason, the idea of Malachai raping her hadn’t entered her mind until he pulled off her top. She’d assumed she was going to get roughed up, maybe even beaten (she knew he was pissed about the whole arrow in the shoulder thing), but this had never occurred to her.

The table top was rough under her bare back and she couldn’t even say how many hands clutched at her arms and legs. Her breasts ached from Penny’s pinches and slaps, the blonde seeming to take delight in what was happening.

“Stop!” Cheryl groaned, blinking her teary eyes up at the Ghoulie who was violating her. “Stop, please, get off of me!”

Atop her, Malachai merely smirked and slammed into her even more enthusiastically. “Not so tough now when you don’t have a bow and arrow, are you, bitch?”

“Go to hell,” she choked, trying to ignore the horror she felt knowing that this was happening to her. 

It was impossible to do, but she had to try.

* * *

The little cunt never stopped squirming, which Malachai liked. She was hot, wet and her body squeezed him so nicely, clenching around his engorged cock. He could tell her slutty little body was loving this, defying whatever her stubborn brain was telling it. “Little whore is loving this. You gonna come for me, slut?”

Penny slapped at Cheryl’s cheek, grinning wildly. “Answer him! You uppity bitch, you need to respect your betters.”

“Go to hell,” Cheryl sobbed in a broken voice and Malachai sneered.

Face darkening, Penny crawled up onto the table and bracketed Cheryl’s face between her knees. “Guess you need something to do with that mouth,” she said, shimmying out of her panties before sitting on Cheryl’s face, her denim skirt covering her own cunt. “Lick!”

She followed her order by grabbing Cheryl’s nipples and tugging roughly on them.

“Nicely played,” Malachai praised, groaning as the red head’s cunt spasmed, fluids gushing around his cock as her whole body trembled. “Fuck, little whore came!”

That was enough for him and he grabbed her hips, slamming into her once again and unloading deep into her womb. The girl sobbed and squealed as she slurped at Penny’s pussy. “Take it all, slut!” he snarled, hips snapping forward, cock churning the cum inside her into a frothy mess that bubbled out around his shaft. “Get off her face.”

“What?” Penny asked with a frown, but grinned when he held up a phone. Of course they had cameras running to film the whole proceeding, but he wanted some special shots. 

The gorgeous redhead lay sprawled on the table, naked and panting, her face a mess of tears, makeup and Penny’s cunt juice. Her nipples were red and swollen from all the attention, but that wasn’t the best part.

As Malachai pulled out of Cheryl, he made sure to get a few good shots between her spread thighs, capturing her red, abused cunt. Her pussy lips were slick and swollen from a mix of his pounding and her own unwanted arousal. The previously tiny, tight pink hole now gaped open, muscles fluttering visibly as his copious cum oozed out of her.

“Verne, you’re up,” Malachai said as he stepped back, allowing the other man to approach.

Snickers among the others rose up, as everyone knew what Verne liked.

Without hesitance, he flipped the Serpent slut onto her belly and slapped her round, pale ass. Weakly, Cheryl tried to crawl away, but hands held her down as Verne pulled out his cock, spitting on his hand as he stroked himself.

Cheryl screamed as Verne rubbed the swollen head of his cock against her tiny asshole.

“Good sluts got three warm holes, girlie,” he snarled, ignoring her begging… or rather, he got off on it. “Go on, cry. Not gonna stop me.”

Malachai poked the button on the camera, making sure he zoomed in, focusing on the tight pucker of Cheryl’s ass as Verne’s cock forced its way inside her reluctant body. Cheryl’s head flung back as a wail escaped her and Verne grabbed a fist full of her red hair. 

“Nice tight ass,” he grunted, roughly thrusting in, balls slapping her cunt. “Fuck, can we keep her? This is prime fuck hole, man!”

Having her asshole violently raped seemed to send Cheryl into a state of shock. She collapsed on the table, whimpering under Verne. The man had some stamina and used it, seeming to enjoy the broken sounds the girl made.

Fifteen minutes later, he painted the insides of Cheryl Blossom’s bowels with his cum and left her brutalized asshole pussy and gaping.

Then it was a free for all. Everyone got a turn with the slut, fucking her mouth, cunt and ass, spanking her tits or ass, slapping her around a bit… all good fun. Every cock she took, every load that filled her, every orgasm forced from her horny cunt was immortalized on film.

It was a good night.

The girl would never be the same. 

Grabbing her hair, Malachai dragged Cheryl off of the table. The girl hit the ground fairly hard, but managed to rally, wobbling weakly onto her hands and knees. 

“Not so high and mighty now, are you, bitch?” he laughed, then gave a sharp whistle. She was weeping softly, unaware how much worse things were going to get for her.

The soft sounds of nails on the floor was the only herald of Ghost’s arrival. The big dog had been dancing around as the scent of sex permeated the room and seeing the red head on all fours, well, he knew it was his turn.

Ghost didn’t hesitate to mount Cheryl, rearing up behind her and grabbing her waist with his front paws. Cheryl yelped as the dog’s nails caught on her skin and he began to hump at her aggressively. “Please, no!” Cheryl sobbed, but Ghost snarled, big doggy cock jabbing at her.

It only took a few tried before the big dog slipped into her sloppy cunt. A shriek escaped Cheryl as the beast slammed deep inside her, the big, furry bulk of his body seeming to dwarf her.

“Always knew you were a bitch!” Penny laughed wildly as the big dog continued to violate the humiliated, sobbing teen.

Lewd sounds echoed through the room as Ghost fucked Cheryl, his cock sliding in and out of her until his knot began to batter against her hole. The cantaloupe sized knot was far bigger than anything she’d taken thus far and she wailed when he fucked her harder.

Hoots and hollers filled the room as the others cheered Ghost on. When the big dog managed to knot Cheryl, the girl collapsed face down, ass up on the dirty floor.

Not long after, Ghost grunted and relaxed, panting over Cheryl’s back. Soon, the dog grew bored and tried to move away from her, making Cheryl scream as the knot tugged at her abused hole. It looked like a gallon of doggy cum gushed out of her loose, ruined cunt and she slumped to the floor, shaking.

“I think it’s time to get her ready to go,” Malachai said and the others nodded, circling the dazed girl.

She barely reacted as a dozen streams of piss hit her.

Verne and Joey grabbed Cheryl’s legs then and Malachai brought out the finale. A large boa constrictor. 

Cheryl sobbed weakly as Penny forced her to drink a bottle of cheap tequila (with some Jingle Jangle and Fizzle ROcks mixed in it) and Malachai got the snake to slither up into her ravaged cunt. Clearly, the snake enjoyed the warm, wet hole as much as the Ghoulies had. 

They dumped the girl in Serpent territory for her little friends to find.

Those little bitches wouldn’t know how to handle anything like this.

* * *

“They’re not going to get away with this!” Jughead assured Toni as he, Betty, Archie, Toni and Veronica drove towards the location Sweat Pea called from.

The Serpent hadn’t been willing to say anything other than he’d found Cheryl and she was alive.

That didn’t sound good.

When they arrived, Sweet Pea was standing there in frozen shock, staring at Cheryl, who was writhing on the ground. Everyone piled out of the car… and also froze.

Cheryl was naked, wild eyed and moaning, stinking of booze, cum and piss. She was panting, hips bucking as a large snake slithered out of her stretched out cunt. Before their eyes, the girl came hard, then slumped on the ground, eyes rolled back in her head, smiling dazedly.

The snaked flicked its tongue at them.

“Oh God,” Toni choked, Veronica holding her arms as she staggered in shock.

Sweet Pea shook his head. “Those bastards fucked her up.”

That… was an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills from Glee, Riverdale and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr :) [HERE](https://stealthficcer.tumblr.com) .


End file.
